


Playing Brave

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Jupeter Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: Peter Nureyev was certain he was going to die at the hands of Miasma's attendants, but he was playing brave for Juno's sake.The end of Juno Steel and the Train From Nowhere told from Peter's perspective.





	Playing Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Some may ask "Can you really base an entire fanfic on a single stage direction?" To which I would respond, "I'm based fanfic on a lot less than that, just be happy this one is somewhat based on the canon."

This wasn't the first time Peter Nureyev had had a gun pointed at his head, but he suspected it may be the last. He watched Miasma’s assistants surround him, and chose to ignore them. If he was going to die here, he wanted to make sure Juno was safe, he wanted to watch him climb, unharmed, into that vehicle.

“Juno. Get in the car. Please. I can hold my own out here, you know that.” He tried to reassure Juno, begging him to get in the Ruby-7. He thought he could take out one, maybe two, of the guards before he died but he didn't want to risk Juno getting caught in the firefight—especially since the detective's self-sacrificial nature would probably result in him actively participating in the fight. He kept watching Juno, waiting for him to either get in the car or do something idiotic. He watched as blood started to drip from Juno’s eye. “Juno! Your eye is bleeding!”

“That’s enough, grab him and kill the thief.” Peter kept looking at Juno. If he was going to die, he would rather die looking at Juno than at his killers. 

“If you even touch him, this laser goes straight through my brain.” Peter watched as Juno raised his blaster to his head. Everyone watched him in silence, Peter was internally screaming at the impossible idiot to put the gun down and get inside the vehicle.

“And why should I care where you put your lasers, Juno?” Peter had spent a lot of time around liars, he had spent a lot of time being a liar, usually he could tell when someone's outward demeanour was nothing more than an act to distract from the truth behind their intentions. With Miasma, he was never certain how much of her indifference was an act, he never knew just how callous she really was.

“Because you need me. I don’t know why, but you do.” Peter’s eyes flicked to Miasma. He wished he could read her mind, he wanted to know how she was reacting to Juno’s words. He didn’t know if Juno was correct now, but he trusted him. He was right about Valencia’s cigarette, he trusted that he was right now. “And that puts you in a pretty bad position, Miasma.”

“Fine,” Peter nearly allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, “the thief lives. But he comes with us.”

“Oh, like hell—”

“Don’t overestimate your value.” Miasma warned Juno. “There are other ways to get what I want from you. I would rather this be easy, but the moment you cause more trouble than you’re worth, the thief dies.” Peter caught Juno’s eye as she spoke, a silent message was passed between them, a silent thank you for saving his life.

“Load the Egg, and keep your guns on the Thief at all times. We’re leaving.” Peter and Juno were shoved into the back of the Ruby-7. He could feel the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. Although he couldn’t see, he could imagine how close the attendant's finger was to the trigger. All it would take was an order from Miasma and a twitch of the finger and he would know firsthand what a laser through the head felt like. It was exactly a thought he relished—or a sensation he wanted to experience personally.

“Cheer up, Detective.” He leaned over to Juno. The attendant pressed the gun even harder against his head, a warning. “We stole the weapon once; we merely need to steal it again. It may seem impossible now,” he muttered to the detective, “but has that ever stopped us before?”

“There it is, gentlemen. Your final resting place.” He watched out the window as the entrance to a tomb appeared over the horizon, ready to swallow them whole.

“Juno,” he leaned over and grabbed Juno’s hand, seeking to reassure himself just as much as the detective, “don’t give up on me. We’ll make it through. I know we will.” Peter Nureyev wasn’t entirely sure who he was trying to convince anymore. A silence settled over the vehicle as they drove between the twisted spires of rock that decorated the entrance to the cave, and drove into Miasma’s tomb.


End file.
